


Double Trouble

by Honeyjoe



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barlian, Boys Kissing, Clone Sex, Incest, M/M, Magic, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, cum swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyjoe/pseuds/Honeyjoe
Summary: Ian is practicing a spell when it suddenly goes wrong.  Now there’s two Barleys.  And now Ian has to deal with that.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Did this for Barlian Week on Twitter, finishing it just in time. Inspired by a pic by @RoyalityIndigo, I’m very pleased with how it came out. Enjoy!

Ian let out a sigh. How did he let it get this out of hand? It was supposed to be just a standard duplication spell. All he wanted was to make two apples! But then Barley just had to pop in at the last second. A flash of light, a poof of smoke and then boom. The biggest problem he had faced so far. 

Two Barleys.

And not just two Barleys, oh no. Two Barleys who were immediately in sync with one another, going on and on about new campaign ideas and quests and the history of doubling magic. It would have been fine if it was left at that. Two elves rambling on with one another about the intricacies of historically accurate plate armor in old movies. But then they turned their dual attention to him. 

Ian let out another sigh as his brother quietly nibbled his ear while his same exact duplicate of a brother nuzzled his neck. “Barley, please...”

Barley let out a chuckle. “My my, doth brother protest too much, don’t you think Barley?”

“Oh yes Barley, I certainly agree,” he teased in his usual dramatic baritone. 

Ian shivered hearing his twin brothers talk so closely to his ears. It was one thing to hear Barley’s deep voice vibrate his ear, it was a whole other thing to hear it twice over. Ian let out a wince as Barley continued to slowly tongue his ear, whispering sweet nothings as his twin softly undressed him, leaving him topless. The cool air was a welcome difference to the fierce heat he had coming from all sides. “Oh gods...”

“Ian, be honest,” Barley whispered close to him, “You had this all planned out, didn’t you?” 

Ian snapped his head towards his brother, “What, no! Y-you just got in the way!”

“Oh come on, Ian,” the Barley in front of him said, standing up with his fists to his hips. “You should have known that this spell lasts only as long as the caster desires it so.” 

“And this spell has been going all day,” Barley finished. “Magic doesn’t lie,” he teased with another lick of his tongue, rubbing his thumbs over Ian’s nipples at the same time. Ian quivered in his brother’s hands.

“Hop boy, and neither does your dick, clearly.” The twin gestured towards Ian’s now very obvious tent forming in his jeans. 

Ian flushed as he hurriedly crossed his legs. “Th-that’s cause-!”

“Now now, Barley, let’s not tease our dear brother too much,” Barley said giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. “Actually, how about we give him a break?”

“Oh? And what should we do in the mean time, oh twin of mine?” he asked, his eyebrow cocked.

A devious smile painted Barley’s face as he shifted from behind Ian and off the bed. “Oh, I think you know.” The twin elves were now just standing in front of Ian, leaving him on the edge of the bed. Ian saw the pair exchange looks, as if they telepathically said everything they need to. He worried what they were planning. Then, an answer formed on the twin’s face, his sly smile matching Barley’s. 

“OH! Of course, brilliant thinking my friend.”

“Well you know, great minds think alike,” Barley said.

“Or are exact duplicates of one another,” the twin shot back. The two softly chuckled as they continued to look into one another’s eyes. 

“Uh, what’s going on?” Ian finally asked, feeling both confused and strangely left out.

“Giving you a break,” the twin said glancing down at Ian and placing his hands around Barley’s neck.

“Or more accurately, a show,” Barley finished. And then he faced his magic twin and pressed his lips against him.

Ian let out a soft gasp. Even thought it was happening only a foot away, his mind still couldn’t comprehend what was taking place. Barley was making out with himself. A thought he didn’t think he’d ever have. 

Barley let out a soft groan, “Dang, is this what Ian feels like whenever I kiss him? I’m great at this.” He quickly slid his hands around his twin’s waist, pulling him close by the cargo shorts.

“You’re telling me, this is awesome!” Grinding into himself, the magic twin pressed closer, wrapping his arms around Barley. In near perfect sync, they glided their tongues in opposite directions of one another, tasting each other’s lips. Heavy breaths escaped their lips as they fervently began to kiss one another, exploring their mouths with only their tongues as guides. Sliding off their hats, Barley ran his fingers through his twin’s locks. Clutching tightly, Barley pulled his twin’s hair aside exposing his neck. Claiming the blue flesh as his own, Barley sucked and kissed his twin’s neck, eliciting a sharp inhale from the elf. “Ok, I’m really fucking great at this,” the twin delightfully hissed through clenched teeth. 

Barley hummed in appreciation as he attacked his twin’s neck. Fumbling for his zipper, Barley made quick work of his and his twin’s shorts leaving them both bottomless. Breaking the kiss, he breathlessly admired his own package. Like looking in a mirror, right down to white briefs. The magic really captured it all. “Heh, not bad Barley,” he said nudging his crotch against his own.

“Same to you,” the twin elf chuckled. The pair quietly wiggled their packages against one another, their stiffening concealed cocks clashing like two fleshy swords. Barley giggled as he rubbed up against himself. 

Ian just stared in shock seeing his brother play with himself. Literally. His hand instinctively went to his crotch, palming his stiffening cock through the denim. He couldn’t dare speak a word less the show he was given be interrupted.

Barley looked back up into his own eyes and softly smiled. He bit into his bottom lip before leaning back in for another kiss, playfully sliding his tongue back into his twin’s mouth. The two burly elves enjoyed each other’s body for a moment, sliding a hand here and kissing a cheek there. It was then Barley remembered to check back on his brother. 

“Oh ho ho, I think Ian’s recovered from his break now,” Barley appraised.

The twin glanced over at Ian still sitting on the edge of the bed. He had his hand down his jeans now, clutching his cock beneath the denim. His mouth slack and his breath heavy, he stared in awe. Ian was in a full daze at this point. All he could see and hear was Barley, twice over. His heavy muffled moans as he tongues his own mouth and the earnest grunts as he grabbed his own ass. His instincts had taken over at this point and he was desperate for release. Magic twin or not, he need his brother’s touch and he needed it now. “Barley...” Ian began to whine.

“Say no more, my dear brother,” the twin said.

“We’ve got you,” Barley finished. The pair stepped over to their brother who was panting at this point. His face flushed and his eyes in a haze, Barley softly grazed his hand against his brother’s cheek. Ian nuzzled into the strong paw and sighed. He gazed longingly up at his brother and his twin. The two Barleys exchanged a look and nodded before pulling down the last of their bottoms. Tossing aside their underwear, their cocks were finally free to the cool air. 

Ian gulped. Barley’s cock was already a handful to deal with on a normal basis. But now there was two right in front of him. Both thick, both dripping, both very excited to be touched. Ian let out a sigh before reaching out his hands to grab them. The moment he wrapped his hands around the leaky cocks, both Barleys let in a sharp breath and a slow exhale. They even leaked the same amount of precum as Ian slowly tugged on their thick cocks. “Wow, the magic really did duplicate you down to the smallest details...” Ian said, mesmerized.

“Small? I hope you don’t mean me,” Barley said, feigning hurt.

“Or me!” the twin said. The pair gleefully stuck out their tongues before laughing in perfect harmony. 

Ian let out a groan, ignoring their playful jibes. Steeling his nerves, Ian inched his face close to the twin cocks before taking in Barley’s. Swirling his tongue around the head, Ian slowly pumped his head back and forth before popping the slick cock out of his mouth and sliding down the shaft. “Barley...” he muffled, his face deep in his brother’s crotch.

Barley sighed contently before putting an arm around his magic twin’s shoulders. “Oh man, I’ll never get tired of this.” Running his hand through Ian’s curly locks, Barley kept a gentle grip as he softly bounced his head on his shaft, thrusting ever so slightly deeper inside. 

The other Barley quietly nudged his own cock closer to Ian’s face, rubbing it against his already stuffed cheeks. “Hey, how about sharing?”

Ian released Barley’s cock from his mouth and gathered his breath before quickly enveloping his twin’s cock inside. His eyes glazed over as he sucked as much as he could take all the while keeping a steady hand on Barley. 

“Hey, you think Sir Percival ever got to do this when he faced off against his mirror self in the movie?” Barley asked.

His magic twin barked out a laugh, “Would have been a fantastic ending to it if he did.”

“Still great practical effects though.”

“Great practical effects,” the twin said, enjoying Ian’s mouth.

Ian continued his service, switching from cock to cock as he let his tongue glide between brothers. Nuzzling his face deep into the twin’s crotch, Ian took a deep inhale as he softly lapped at his balls. He had an enticing musk that was doubled as Barley pressed and slid his cock against his face. His senses were completely fried at this point, two Barleys were simply too much. He painted heavily wondering just how he would get out of the situation. Then he realized. If the magic was acting according to his desires, then wouldn’t it stop once he came? He wouldn’t need two Barleys then, he would be too out of his own mind to want anything then. He knew what he had to do. Pulling back from the brothers, Ian looked up at them, cocks in hand. Giving into the pleasure of it all Ian spoke. “Barley...” he panted, his eyes wide and sick strained.

The twin’s gulped as they looked at their brother’s flushed face. “A-alright, I think it’s his turn now. Don’t you agree?”

The twin coughed, “Ahem, y-yes I do.” 

Tugging their cocks away from Ian’s velvety grip, the pair of elves got to their knees and huddled between his thighs. Working in tandem, they quickly shifted Ian’s out of his pants and underwear leaving him without a stitch of clothing on. The two of them stared wordlessly at their brother’s stiff cock. Though not as thick their own, it still leaked in equal measure. They both simultaneously licked their lips before diving in, though Barley was just a hair faster, taking all of Ian’s cock in one swift motion. 

“Hey! No fair!” the twin whined. 

“Sorrmy, too slowmm!” Barley replied with a mouthful of cock. Swirling his tongue around his brother’s cockhead, Barley dutifully sucked him hard. The twin, resigned to his late position, lapped Ian’s balls instead, letting each one rest on his tongue before softly sucking them. Working is unison, the pair of elves orally attacked their brother, leaving kisses and trails of spit all over his crotch and thighs. 

Ian was in absolute heaven. Looking down and seeing two Barleys treating him so gently as they enjoyed his body. He couldn’t believe it. Ian let his fingers trail through the twin’s hair, giving them reassuring touches as they played with him. “Oh gods, Barley!” Ian moaned. 

The pair of elves’s ears perked up hearing their brother call out their name so sweetly. Popping out the cock, Barley nudged his twin over. “Shall we?” he asked, his brow raised. 

“Let’s.” Then their pair of tongues swiftly descended upon Ian’s twitching cock. Trailing from base to tip, they left no part of Ian’s cock untouched. As they danced around the tip, the pair occasionally kissed one another, making out just on the tip of Ian’s dripping cock. His head swirled with lust as he looked down at his brothers, he couldn’t take it anymore. Laying back onto the bed, Ian wrapped his legs around each of their shoulders, pressing them even closer to his body. 

“Woah, look who’s getting all excited now,” Barley teased. 

“Gods, please justmmmph, don’t stop...” Ian moaned, his hands covering his face. He was close, he could feel it his stomach.

“You heard him, let’s keep it up!” the twin exclaimed. Shifting their positions, he lowered himself down while Barley shifted up. Letting out a soft breath on Ian’s rosy hole, he softly pressed his tongue against the entrance before probing inside. Barley on the other hand excitedly went down on his brother’s cock, letting the slick Rick slide past his lips and down his throat. Working in perfect unison, Barley sucked while his twin agilely flicked his tongue inside Ian’s ass.

Ian’s eyes snapped open as the duo made quick work of his lower half. His entire body was on fire as the Barleys stroked and jabbed him with their tongues, all the while letting their soft fingers trail his stomach and thighs. “Ahhh, oh gods Barley! It’s t-too much! I’m gonna-!” Ian couldn’t even finish his sentence before he curled forward and grabbed his brother’s head, thrusting into his mouth. And then he came. Unleashing shot after shot into Barley’s welcoming maw, Ian quivered as his mind reeled from the pleasure. 

Barley choked for a moment, unprepared at his brother’s sudden clutch, but quickly recovered as the sweet and salty cum began to pool in his mouth. He did his best keeping the cum from spilling but a few drops dribbled down his chin as Ian finally stopped and fell back to the bed. Gently peeling his mouth off the cock, Barley stood up and swished the lewd juice inside his mouth, savoring the taste.

The twin pulled himself out from Ian’s ass and huffed. “Hey, no fair! I wanted to taste him too!” Barley smiled and gestured the twin to stand. Getting to his feet, the blue duplicate frowned before Barley grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Sliding the cum slicked tongue past his lips, Barley fed his twin a good portion of Ian’s cum. Sliding their tongues between one another, the two swapped spit and cum as they held each other in their arms. The twin moaned, satisfied to taste Ian and to get a kiss from himself once more. Pulling back, a clear strand of cum stretched between them before snapping and staining their shirts. The twin swallowed Ian’s cum and licked his lips and sighed. “That hit the spot!” he said, rubbing his belly.

“Your telling me!” Barley said, mimicking the same movement. 

Ian simply laid on the bed in total bliss, feeling the afterglow wash over him. The spell had to end now, he was sure of it. He waited to hear a poof of magic maybe even a shimmer of light letting him know the spell was over. Instead, he heard two very distinct coughs. Weakly pulling his head up, Ian found himself looking at two Barleys, both hard and both looking unimpressed.

“What, you thought just because you came the spell would end?”

“Looks like I’m still here,” the twin said. “So that must mean-“

“-You want this to keep going,” Barley finished.

“Never pegged you as the greedy type, little brother,” the twin teased. 

Ian was just about to raise his voice in protest when the pair of elves put up their hands.

“Now now, Ian. Not to worry, we’d be more than happy to oblige. Right, Barley?” Barley said with a wink.

“Right, Barley,” the twin cheekily replied. The two then swiftly descended upon their brother. 

Ian let out a small groan. It was gonna be a long night. 


End file.
